


Kindling The Wood

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Adventure involving the Wood People</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling The Wood

When we finally arrive home after resolving the Wood People’s dilemmas, you would think I’d be so weary that seeking my bed would be an obvious destination – however it’s not my bed I go seeking in the stables. It’s my brother…………

Now that all his relief and euphoria over my safety has run its course, Kai looks decidedly disgruntled as he rubs down his horse. He hears me stride inside – I deliberately tramp so he can’t possibly miss me – but he doesn’t look up. I stop just behind that delectable arse and cough. “What are you doing?” Kai gives a bark of laughter. “Imagining Mark in his bathhouse – no, Arthur, what does it look like I’m doing?” He flings a blanket over his horse’s back. I bite my lip. “I wanted to speak to you about something that happened before……when I rode home from Dirk’s.” Kai raises a quizzical eyebrow. “Well…..(this is actually harder than I thought)….I noticed that you were um…..wearing a new shirt, very nice….purple…..and a new waistcoat and um……even a sword and I was wondering um……..whether you had perhaps made a bit of a special effort because you um……….knew that I was due home.” (There, at least that’s out now……….breathe huge sigh of relief)

There is silence. The horses whinny softly, a few hens scuffle through the straw at my feet, Kai’s brown gaze regards me steadily. Then he lowers his eyes and sighs too. “Perhaps……..anyway it doesn’t matter now. In all the excitement caused by you offering yourself up as a hostage ……forget it little brother. I just get silly ideas sometimes. We should get to bed - we can’t send the Wood People away empty-handed and that means a hunting expedition tomorrow.” Kai claps me on the shoulder and turns to go. But I catch his hand in mine and place it against the leathery black material of the shirt I am still wearing – right over the spot beneath which my heart is thudding.

“Did you not think why I rode home wearing this - why I took such pains to acquire it from the trader in Dirk’s village?” I am whispering fiercely against his ear. “I was hoping to kindle a light in your eyes - and your loins.” His cheek brushes mine and I feel his mouth soften as he grins. “And so you did you blind fool – why do you think I couldn’t wait more than a minute before slinging an arm around you in full view of everyone and then followed you around like a puppy for most of the morning?” My smile transforms itself into a fiery kiss against the side of my brother’s neck. “And then I became cross and sent you out to the Wood People…..” I can feel Kai laughing now within the circle of my arms. “So, in a spurned fury, I changed into that old brown thing……” This time, the kiss – his kiss and even more fervent- is bestowed under my hair, just behind my ear. “Two things Kai my heart……the old brown thing actually looks quite dashing on you and it wouldn’t have been a very bright idea to burn Badric’s wound in that glorious purple finery. Could have ruined it forever.” The graze of his lips is searing. “No, three things……..that kiss you’ve just given my throat is threatening to make my knees collapse, so could we perhaps lie down instead?”

A stable floor is not always the most unsullied place to make love (although we have done it often enough before). There is dust and straw, mud and apple cores. Actually they could be nails and blades for all we care. It is a frenzy of pressing, licking, teasing, nuzzling, nibbling…….. Eventually I am aware of Kai slowing down, starting to tenderly explore my arse with his hands. Gently he touches my opening, letting his fingers trace a circular motion, kneading the skin and muscle beneath, slipping one finger, then two inside. I am liberated, I am safe, I am loved….. I feel the tip of his hardness ferreting against my cleft as his hands encase my throbbing prick and begin their firm stroking. Then I draw him in, murmuring “Welcome, Kai my heart”, beginning to push back towards him, wanting Kai deeper. Now my brother is utterly within me, girding, blazing, thrusting….. Luke writes in his gospel that Jesus was born in a stable - and I know it must be true since indubitably stables and heaven are inextricably entwined….

A little later we survey the damage wrought. I did take the time to remove my black shirt quite carefully before we…. – after all its aphrodisiac qualities are certainly worth preserving and it is already in a slightly sorry state after my duel with the Saxon gladiator. But Kai’s brown shirt is rent in several places (Lenni won’t be pleased). My hair is straighter and heavier than the golden corn-silk that grows on Kai’s head (and actually elsewhere). When I shake my head most of the straw entangled in it falls free. Not so my unfortunate brother. When we get back to the longhouse, Llud is making ready to depart out into the night, armed, curiously enough, with one of the Wood People’s distinctive pikestaffs with a ropey top. He takes one look at Kai’s straw-strewn hair and starts to chuckle as he ducks through the door (not a leg to stand on here, our father. I’m afraid, since we later learn that he was on his way to a dalliance with the Wood People’s Elder).

My brother is now glowing with embarrassment so I offer to remove the trickier pieces of straw from his hair. Which leads to me stroking that silky blonde thistledown………..which leads to Kai turning his head and kissing my less than nimble fingers…..which leads to me bending down to find his mouth with my own….which leads straight to the floor beside the hearth………..

So that in the morning Kai’s hair is still straw-laden and my black shirt now boasts a sizable tear. As for the state of our breeches…… Then there is the extraordinary mystery of Llud’s almost shredded brown tunic. Lenni is clearly annoyed at the copious amount of mending being presented to her all at once. I am sure though that I will be able to carry out this mission with a straight face. But then I make a fatal error. Dreamy with blissful remembrances of last night, I continue to hum as I hand over the tattered garments- and I glance up and catch Lenni’s accusing eye. Suddenly for the first time, in leagues of years, I am positively shimmering with incandescent intoxicating blushes …………….


End file.
